Sky: Versi NatsuHota
by KazukiNatsu
Summary: Aku ingin menjadi awan yang bisa terbang bebas di angkasa sana-Hotaru Imai-. Gaje, abal, AU, SUPER OOC. NatsuHota-Friendship. RnR?


Desclaimer: Gakuen Alice belong to Tachibana Huguchi

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship and Family

NatsuHota Friendship

Warning:

Utamanya Typo(s) yang merajalela-semoga tidak-, OOC untuk Hotaru yang melankolis dan Natsume yang banyak berantakan, dan kecacatan dimana-mana.

Yang sudah tidak suka dengan keterangan diatas harap keluar baik-baik.

% % % %

Hari ini, suasana hati Hotaru jelek banget. Kalau kata anak gaul disebut badmood. Di mana-mana, Raut wajahnya suram, sampai teman-temannya tidak berani mendekat. Biasanya juga gitu sih, tapi ini lebih dari biasanya. Bahkan teman-teman dekatnya agak enggan untuk sekedar menyapa saja. Seperti sekarang, padahal sedang pelajaran yang diampu guru termasuk guru killer di Gakuen Alice ini, menurut anak-anak GA.

Duduk menghadap ke depan, tangan bersedekap di atas meja tapi pikirannya melayang-layang entah kemana. Yang terasa di hatinya hanya perasaan marah yang terpendam. Kenapa dirinya tidak bisa seperti yang lain.

Hotaru merasa kebebasannya terkekang. Hotaru masih ingat semua nasehat-keinginan-orang tuanya mengenai bab-bab apa saja yang harus ia gapai, apa saja yang tidak boleh ia lakukan beserta alasan-alasannya.

Ditambah lagi dirinya tidak boleh memiliki barang-barang yang dirasa penting di era ini tapi dirasa tidak penting oleh ibu Hotaru untuk anak sekolah.

Hotaru menghela napas petang ketika ia, teringat kejadian tadi pagi di ruang makan. Dipikir-pikir…

"Hotaru!" acara melamun Hotaru terhenti karena dirinya mendengar ia dipanggil seseorang.

"HOTARU IMAI!"

Hotaru hampir saja terlonjak kaget, ternyata yang memanggil dirinya adalah guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas. Tidak usah bertanya seperti apa raut wajah guru matematika yang bernama Serina Yamada itu, mengerikan~.

"KERJAKAN SOAL DI PAPAN TULIS!" Serina-Sensei menyuruh Hotaru sambil menunjuk papan tulis di depan kelas.

Hotaru yang mendapat titah langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke depan kelas dengan tenang walau wajahnya masih dalam mode badmood. Diam sesaat untuk membaca soal adalah yang dilakukannya ketika sudah berdiri di depan papan tulis.

Ia kerjakan soal matematikanya tanpa masalah, kecuali yang satu ini. Tidak boleh kembali ke tempat duduk yang artinya berdiri di depan kelas. Tidak ketinggalan ceramah Serina-Sensei yang panjangnya tidak seperti matematika yang dapat dihitung.

"…Untung saja kamu termasuk murid yang pintar, kalau tidak, mungkin kamu akan saya strap di halaman karna tidak bisa mengerjakan soal tadi."

'Suatu kebanggaan bisa melihat Hotaru di Strap di halaman." batin nista sebagian murid di kelas

'Sayangnya aku tidak hanya pintar, tapi jenius." batin Hotaru nggak beres

"Yaa…, Sensei…" jawab Hotaru malas

"Hey! hargai gurumu! saya sudah bicara baik-baik malah kamu jawab malas-malasan…" Serina-sensei ceramah lagi.

Hotaru menyesal menjawab dengan malas-malasan. Harusnya sudah bisa duduk malah tidak jadi.

Teman-temannya hanya turut prihatin atas nasib yang ia dapatkan.

TET TET TEET

Bel pulang menghentikan ceramah dadakan Serina-Sensei.

"Kamu boleh kembali," perintah Serina-Sensei kepada Hotaru. "Ok, cukup sekian pertemuan kali ini. Selamat siang." Serina-Sensei keluar

Hotaru kembali ke mejanya. Selesai membereskan bukunya, ia menghampiri temannya yang bernama Natsume, lengkapnya Natsume Hyuuga. Tanpa peringatan ia menyeret Natsume keluar kelas. Buru-buru Natsume menyahut tasnya yang tergeletak di meja.

Hotaru berhenti menyeret Natsume setelah sampai di bukit tempat biasa ia bermain dengan teman-temannya(mirip bukit belakang sekolahnya Doraemon).

* * *

><p>Di bukit, Hotaru dan Natsume duduk bersandingan. Bukit ini masih asri, pohon-pohon tumbuh subur dan hijau lebat, udaranya dingin, angin bertiup agak kencang, menulusup melewati pohon-pohon dan mengajak daun terbang mengelilingi apa saja yang ada di bukit.<p>

"Kenapa?" tanya Natsume memecah kebisuan

"Akhir-akhir ini aku terus saja memikirkan hal bodoh, nggak tahu kenapa, aku ingin seperti anak-anak lain yang bebas, hidupnya tidak diatur." Hotaru menunduk.

Natsume merebahkan badannya. disilangkannya kedua tangannya di bawah kepala untuk bantalan.

"Aku iri dengan anak-anak yang bebas menentukan keinginannya. Aku iri melihat mereka memegang hp, bisa jalan-jalan kemanapun mereka mau. Melihat mereka santai bersekolah, tidak sepertiku yang dituntut untuk menjadi yang nomor satu." Hotaru mengangkat wajahnya, melihat ramainya kota kelahirannya ini

"Ada lagi?" tanya Natsume sambil tiduran

"Tidak, hanya seperti tadi, mama nuntut aku untuk dapat mengalahkan Subaru-nii, aku tahu Subaru-nii hebat, aku merasa kesal."

"Kau kesal pada Subaru-nii?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Aku menyayanginya. Aku hanya tidak suka dibanding-bandingkan. Apalagi dengan orang yang aku sayang."

"hm,"

Hotaru ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Natsume.

"Aku ingin menjadi awan, yang bisa terbang bebas, di angkasa sana." Hotaru mengangkat-mengulurkan-tangannya ke atas, seakan-akan menangkap awan yang berarak di langit.

"Salah jika kau berpikir awan itu bebas."

Hotaru agak menolehkan wajahnya ke Natsume.

"Awan sama halnya dengan manusia, ibaratkan air adalah beban masalah awan." Natsume menerawang awan yang ada di atasnya, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Setiap masalah ada penyelesaiannya. Awan mencurahkan tetes-tetes air yang dipikulnya. Anggap saja itu penyelesaian. Bumi menerima karna ia membutuhkannya. Sama dengan manusia, 'kan?"

Hotaru diam, ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Natsume walau perkataan Natsume terlalu berbelit-belit. Ia makhlum, Natsume itu pendiam, jarang bicara!

Dalam hati, Hotaru menyetujui perkataan Natsume.

"Jika dilihat lebih dalam, Awan tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Awan selalu dijalankan oleh angin. Angin ke selatan, awan ke selatan, angin ke utara, awan pun ke utara. Awan tidak melawan kehendak angin. Sama saja dengan anak yang dibimbing dan diatur oleh orang tuanya."

"Aku suka pendiskripsianmu tentang awan." Hotaru tersenyum

"Aku lebih suka jika kau tadi berkata, 'Aku suka Natsume.'."

"Apaan sih, dasar!" untuk pertama kalinya, Hotaru dapat tersenyum di hari ini.

"Jika ku ibaratkan, kau itu seperti burung. Kau lebih memilih mengikuti jalan yang ada walaupun sebenarnya ingin hidup bebas."

Hotaru berpikir sejenak, sejak kapan Natsume mempelajari bermacam-macam hal seperti itu. Sebagai teman sejak kecil, Hotaru merasa bersalah karna kurang mengetahui perkembangan temannya.

"Burung akan berhenti saat tertarik pada lawan jenisnya, dan…ia cenderung setia pada pasangannya, huh, aku nggak yakin, pasti pengarang buku itu melakukan kesalahan pada saat menjabarkan yang satu ini." kata dan komentar Natsume dengan cueknya

"Kenapa ngga yakin? buktinya aku setia ama pasanganku, dan pantes aja hidupku monoton disini saja, pasanganku ada disini sih."

"Hn." Natsume tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui maksud Hotaru.

"Seimbang. Satu sama!"

END

Saya tahu fict ini hancur, konfliknya apalagi, sangat-sangat aneh...

sebenernya ini editan dari tugas bahasa jawa yang juga saya translete..

Awalnya hanya cakap-cakap ama temen fb. GAJE DAN SUPER GAJE lah..

juga tambahan dari temen saya(Abnormal Kid). thanks inspirasinya..

at last

Review?


End file.
